The Lich King
Ruler of the Scourge...He Rules the land of Northrend and souls of the dead the With an Iron Fist from his throne The Lich King,. Lord,. Of The Scourge, a name few know and even fewer know the entity that the title belongs to and those that do often wish they did not The Lich King, (also Known as Ner'zhul the Lich King) is The Main Antagonist Of The Frozen Throne Trilogy and the overall main antagonist of GoAnimate, until his defeat at the end of GoAnimate: The Return of The Lich King. first appearing as the main antagonist of the Movie GoAnimate: Rise of The Lich King, and again in its sequel GoAnimate: The Wrath of The Lich King, and again in its finale GoAnimate: The Return of The Lich King. '''Ner'zhul the Lich King '''is the undead ruler of the frozen wastes of Northrend in the world of go animate.1 His efforts to claim land of goanimate as his own resulted in the events of the northrend saga, which ended with him being destroyed along with the Frozen Throne. His actions during the black knight's quest to destroy him cemented his reputation as one of the most Dangerous necromancers in Goanimate's history. he is also one of the many historic Villains to have been viewed by the people of goanimate as "Pure evil."4 Even though The Lich King only appears in The GoAnimate: Frozen Throne Trilogy he was most likely the main antagonist of GoAnimate as a whole as he was the immediate threat that The Black Knight and his wife had to face and turned out to be even more dangerous than all the other Villains Combined, Trivia * His Villain equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Sepulchure. However, in terms of ruling his' equivalent is Chaos Lord Ernst. Ner'Zhul 's bloodthirsty nature also makes him like Captain Ernst even though they are not counterparts. * Lysandra, The Black Knight's wife's mother, considers The Lich King to be the worst of the Villains. It is understandable for her to think that way, as The Lich King was considered the most dangerous enemy toward the Dullahans and Lysandra herself was a Dullahan. * Despite being the Main Villain in the second film of the series, GoAnimate: The Rise of The Lich King and already technically being dead by the time the story takes place, The Lich King is more evil than even Boris (the main antagonist of the first film). This is because while Boris posed a genuine threat towards The Black Knight and his WIfe, he did so because of their interferrance with his plans to rob the banks of GoAnimate and ground calliou, whereas The Lich King Slew Armies of Dullahans and Commanded an entire Legion of Undead Hordes and tried to enslave the Entierty of GoAnimate . Even The Black Knight and his Wife showed nothing but sheer disgust towards Ner'zhul when facing him atop icecrown and after learning the truth about his notorious actions, they hated him Even More. finding him to be far more despicable than Boris or Any other Villain They Would Come to Face Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters